piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man's Chest (song)
Dead Man's Chest was a song, sometimes also called Fifteen Men on a Dead Man's Chest, Derelict, and Yo Ho Ho (And a Bottle of Rum). Relation to Pirates of the Caribbean In Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, lines from this song were sung by Joshamee Gibbs prior to Jack Sparrow's escape from the Turkish Prison. Lyrics :Fifteen men on a dead man's chest— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::Drink and the devil had done be the rest ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike, ::The bosun brained with a marlinspike ::And cookey's throat was marked belike ::It had been gripped by fingers ten; ::And there they lay, all good dead men ::Like break o'day in a boozing ken— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! :Fifteen men of the whole ship's list— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::The skipper lay with his nob in gore ::Where the scullion's axe in his cheek had shore— ::And the scullion he was stabbed times four. ::And there they lay, and the soggy skies ::Dripped all day long in up-staring eyes— ::At'' murk sunset and at foul sunrise—'' ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! :Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::Ten of the crew had the murder mark ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::There was cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead, ::Or a yawing hole in a battered head— ::And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red— ::And there they lay—aye, damn my eyes!— ::All lookouts clapped on paradise— ::All souls bound just contrarywise— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::Fifteen men of 'em good and true— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::There was chest on chest of Spanish gold, ::With a ton of plate in the middle hold, ::And the cabins riot of stuff untold. ::And they lay there that took the plum, ::With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb, ::While we shared all by the rule of thumb— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::More was seen through a sternlight screen— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::Chartings undoubt where a woman had been! ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::'Twas a flimsy shift on a bunker cot, ::With a dirk slit sheer through the bosom spot ::And the lace stiff dry in a purplish blot, ::Oh was she wench or some shudderin' maid ::That dared the knife and took the blade! ::By God! she had stuff for a plucky jade— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::Fifteen men on a dead man's chest— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::Drink and the devil had done for the rest— ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! ::We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight, ::With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight, ::And we heaved 'em over and out of sight— ::With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well! ::And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell ::Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell! ::Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! Original lyrics These were the original lyrics found in the novel Treasure Island: ::Fifteen men on a dead man's chest— ::Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! ::Drink and the devil had done for the rest— ::Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! ::But one man of her crew alive, ::What put to sea was seventy-five. Behind the scenes *According to the then-novice songwriter X Atencio, his approach to the song was simple. The classic phrase "Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum" was a big part of the inspiration. Although X had confidence in his musical brainstorm, he never expected to be the one to actually write the number.Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies, pg.32 *The song is from Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island. Only five lines from the songs were revealed, though were later expanded into a poem called Derelict by Young E. Allison. Derelict was arguably the most popular "completed" version of the song. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies'' External links * Notes and references Category:Real-world songs Category:Songs